


Little Scratch

by orphan_account



Series: Cycle of Errors [2]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Like very light angst, Minor Injuries, Pre-Canon, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why are you stopping?" Her master's critical tone attempted to make her focus on training, but failed, "Focus!" The child--and newly introduced student of Kung Fu--couldn't tear her eyes and concentration away from the seeping blood. She'd been cut before, she's bled before but never this badly.--Tigress gets a little scratch during training.





	Little Scratch

             Pain. Her palms were full of it. As she observed she noticed the unfamiliar red coloring. Blood, she was bleeding.

 

"Why are you stopping?" Her master's critical tone attempted to make her focus on training, but failed, "Focus!" The child--and newly introduced student of Kung Fu--couldn't tear her eyes and concentration away from the seeping blood. She'd been cut before, she's bled before but never this badly.

 

"What is your problem?" Shifu's impatience with her hit its limit and he grabbed the hand she was so focused on. Noticing the blood, he gave her a very disappointed look and sighed. "I told you to keep your claws unsheathed so you wouldn't go hurting yourself."

 

Tigress' ear flattened at his scold, "I'm sorry... they just dug into me when I clenched my fists. I didn't mean to."

 

"They wouldn't have dug into you if you had listened to me, if you had focused!" He stared to pace in front of her, a sign of obvious annoyance.

 

"Let's just start over."

 

He grumbled, fixing her messed up stance, only to have the cub mess it up again. She stared at him, noticing his lack of concern for her injuries.

 

"But, Master, I can't..." She struggled to not cry, "It just hurts too much. It's _bleeding_ too much."

 

Shifu's blue eyes closed as he shook his head slowly with slight wrinkling of the nose. Though that was unintentional, "There comes a time where one must learn to ignore _little cuts_. To ignore all pain. The earlier you learn it; the easier training and fighting can be."

 

The fear of worse pain than this caused her knees to tremble, "Master isn't that... isn't that little too extreme?"

 

Her typical childish fears brought themselves to her master's attention. Shifu gave into her. Just this once to avoid further frustration.

 

"I suppose for your age, it can be," He ripped some of his cloth off of his clothing, "But I do expect you to learn it someday."

 

He wrapped her hand with it, then he fixed her stance once again.

 

"Let's start over," He repeated the command, but Tigress couldn't help but eye the bandaged wound again, "R-really?"

 

Her voice still shook with fear. Shifu ignored it.

 

"I fixed it," He kept his eyes locked to the sight in front of him, "If you focus this time it shouldn't hurt. Now let's finally begin."

 

She put her arms, and fists, back into position. Locking her fear deep within her.

 

"Yes, Master."

 

It didn't hurt. But it did.

 

It hurt that she wished he'd care. Just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I overuse commas. But I honestly don't care? It's a habit.


End file.
